All I'll Ever Be
by yukiislikesnow
Summary: AU: Akito is a man. Yuki and Kyo have similar past's but both boys think their own life is more difficult. But what happens when they combine lives and become a couple? KY Yaoi, lemon. I own nothing
1. We're not the same

All I'll Ever Be

Pairings: Yuki/Kyo

Well basically this story came to me late at night. I was going to post it sooner but I hadn't been a member long enough to post stories. This is an **AU** because Akito is still a man. I hope you enjoy the story.

Ayame had a loose grip on his brothers' hand. Its not like he cared if something happened. Yuki the rat was suppose to be smart enough to get away. "Come on little brother, you're going to see Kagura. Don't you want to visit someone?"

Yuki stopped dead in his tracks and yanked his arm away from the hebi. Needless to say the snake was confused at why his brother was shaking his head. "Don't worry Kyo went to Kazuma's house. I don't know why you guys fight so much. You two are so alike."

The small boy's body began to shake in anger. "No." Aya's face focused on the bowed head of his sibling.

"Did you just speak?" Yuki lifted his head to stare at his brother.

"We are not alike." The snake put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Really, but both of you were locked inside when you were younger. Both of you had someone telling you they loved you but it was a lie. Both-" Yuki stomped his foot and started to cry.

"No! It's not the same! Kyo was locked in a house. He was warm and had a bed and could see outside. His mom cooked with him and read him stories and tucked him in. She took care of him when he was sick. No matter how fake it was she tried. She never told him he wouldn't be happy! I was locked in a small room with now windows or light and the floor was always damp and cold. The closest thing I ever had to a bedtime story was Akito coming to tell me how I would be alone when I grow up, and how I'll never be anything but his friend because I was special; and someone so special can only be with Akito. Kyo's aloud to have friends and I'm not! Kyo's aloud to have people who love him, a family. He's aloud to go outside and play and I'm not! That stupid cat wants my life because all he sees is how much time Akito spends with me. He can have it, he can have the hurtful words, the whippings, and the…"

Yuki paused there and gripped the bottom hinge of his shirt then the sides of his pants. " Kyo is aloud to have a life and all I'll ever be is Akito's pet." The young boy started to cough and for the first time Ayame's expression changed.

"Yuki, are you sick?" The coughing got worse. "Come on if you have a cold it'll be over in a minute stop being so dramatic." Yun-chan was gripping his chest while collapsed on the floor. That's when Hatori came out of nowhere and pulled out an inhaler.

Yuki passed out in his cousin's arms, and was taken to Kagura's.


	2. Did he just say love?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy this story. R&R please. If you don't like plot stories just hang on we'll get to the lemon soon. After all I am called "Smut Queen" by my friends. I need to maintain my title.

Yuki hadn't thought about that day in a while but with his brother staring past him like he use to he couldn't help but remember. Kyo had come downstairs finally after an hour or so of fuming on the roof.

_Stupid cat, probably mad because Tohru made me leeks. It's not like I asked her too. She's just too nice for her own good, and if Kyo keeps it up he'll lose her. _Aya had come over because he said he felt deprived. Deprived of what no one wanted to know. Everyone was acting as they usually did except for Yuki. Not that anyone noticed, no one ever noticed.

Yuki was to cold and distant for anyone to tell what was really on his mind. That was the nezumi's fault of course, Akito's too but it wasn't like the cursed to hate or blame their 'God'.

"Damn it, Kuso nezumi, pay attention!"

"Wha-?" The whole table was looking at him. Tohru asked if his meeting with Akito went well.

"Well ya stupid rat! Tell her how the meeting went." Yuki went through his usual mumblings, 'it went fine, no I'm okay, he was happy to see me.'

_I guess no one noticed. Good, I don't know how I'd explain being raped with Kureno right outside the door._ Yuki sighed and excused himself from the table. Not even his brother made a motion to stop him.

"Hey Aya," The hebi wiped his head to the side out of shock of being addressed so formally by the feisty cat.

"Yes Kyo-Kyo?" Kyo growled slightly.

"Don't call me that. Why were you so cold? Usually you're all loud and annoying when you're with Shigure and that kuso nezumi." The whole table suddenly realized how right the neko was. However the cat excused himself before hearing the hebi's reply.

Yuki stripped down slowly and edged into his bed. "Why do I have to be the rat? Why can't I just be Yuki? Why am not aloud to love him?" He started crying softly so he wouldn't rouse the others, especially the cat. Every time Yuki saw how happy Kyo was growing up it made him hate the neko more. He hated his cousin because he loved him and all Kyo could do was hate the rat for who he was.

Kyo froze with his hand on the doorknob. _Did he just say love?_


	3. I love you mommy

Chapter 3

/ Okay, we will get to the yaoi soon. And if the way the story is viewed on your computer looks weird bare with me. I use a little row of those star things to show transition of time and change of scenery and it doesn't show up. I also use the tab button to indent my paragraphs but that doesn't show up either. Oh well. I will make an extreme effort to put yaoi in this chapter, and to make it longer. I'm babysitting so I can only do so much at once with a 10 month old hanging on my legs. /

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did there would be yaoi in each book. : )

Kyo decided he couldn't stand in front of that door forever so he swallowed his fear and turned his wrist. To say Yuki was shocked was an understatement. He nearly fell out of his bed at the sight of the neko.

Kyon felt the same way. For a few moments it seemed as if the world had stopped for him. All he could see was the rat's beautiful porcelain skin and the diamond's that seemed to be falling from purple gems down cheekbones that seemed heaven sent then to two perfectly formed pink rose petals. As horrible as it was to say Akito was right. It was indeed a beautiful sight to see tears fall down the nezumi's face. He could have stared at that face for an eternity, Yuki had other plans. The cat was snapped out of his reverie by a pillow that collided right smack in the center of his face.

"What do you want!" Kyo considered his words carefully, for once, because he didn't want to let his cousin know he'd been ease dropping. He bent down to pick up the pillow, to buy himself time.

_Damn I must look stupid. I'm bent over in the middle of his room and he's crying. If he doesn't die of embarrassment he's gonna kill me._ Kyo cleared his throat and stood. _Damn! How can this be so hard? For all I know that queer likes Akito._

"If you don't have anything to say leave." Kyo hadn't expected such a placid tone. He'd thought for sure the rat would be screaming, or fighting for him to leave. That's when the neko finally looked up again.

There was so much hurt in those eyes it almost didn't seem human. Not human was the last thing Kyo thought he would use to describe his cousin; him definitely but not the perfect pet rat. Not human was a term he thought belonged to his name. "I was wondering if you were ok." _That wasn't so hard. At least he didn't try to…Oh shit! He's gonna hit me1 Here it comes-_

But it didn't come. When Yuki slid out of his bed he had the suspicion that his cousin had been ease dropping. He put his hand up in a way that screamed 'I'm gonna smack you' but he didn't lower his palm with force. Instead he came down gently and put his hand against the now warm cheek of his cousin. It was just like how his mother soothed him.

**(Flashback to Kyo's past. Before the time of Yuki's flashback)**

"Mommy, mommy." A small orange top was pulling on his mother's sleeve.

"Yes?" She patted his head the way a mother was suppose to, even though she hated the contact.

"Can I go outside?" His mother whipped around faster than she had ever moved before.

"No," she bent down to her son's eye-level and put her hand against his cheek, "no you can't go outside. You're way too cute to go outside. I don't want to share you with anyone." His face fell a little before nodding.

"I love you mommy." She didn't say a word.

**(End of flashback)**

A pale thumb wiped away a salty tear. "Kyo, Kyo did you hear me talking to myself?" The cat nodded, still lost in his memory.

"Do you know why?"

"If you're asking why we have to hate each other," he nodded, "I don't know. Maybe we don't have to." Without thinking Kyo pulled Yuki in for a kiss. Something he'd been denied, something he though he'd always be denied. He was afraid that the nezumi would pull away and reject him.

That didn't happen….

Yuki was already half naked under Kyo. He was trying to be quiet but the neko wanted to be sure this wasn't a dream. He wanted Yuki to make lots of noise. He bent his head and the rat cooed at the feeling of warm breath against his nipple then gasped at the feeling of a tongue and teeth. He felt slim fingers tugging at his orange locks and bit harder. "K-Kyo…"

The cat forced his cousin to lay flat on the bed even though he loved the feeling he got when he felt those hips arch onto his. He heard a whine and decided to not be so mean. The cat nipped at the nub once more then worked on Yuki's pants. The cat was such a tease, pulling the belt out slowly then ghosting over the zipper and button. "Kyo s-stop it. Please, its starting to h-" Kyon pressed down hard against his cousin's erection. "Hurt!"

The dog spit out some of his tea and looked to his old friend. "You don't think?"

"Well Yuki is my little brother after all. Good thing your little flower decided to take a shower with the radio blasting.

Another sip of tea. "Oh yes we wouldn't want her innocent ears to hear the noise of such naughty boys."

Sorry that's all I can do for now. R&R


	4. Who would have thought

Chapter 4

Pairings: Yuki Kyo, lemon, none of that lime stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did there would be so much yaoi.

Let the smut continue.

The rat was panting heavily due to his cousin's roughness. "D-do that again." If the cat was shocked at his cousin's behavior he hid it. Tan hands undid the button followed by a set of pale lips pulling down the zipper. Kyon almost gasped at the sight before him.

_Commando? I would have thought for sure he was the type to wear plain white boxer-briefs. He's big too, I'm glad I'm on top._ When Yuki wiggled his hips the orange top couldn't help himself. He yanked down the black dress pants his cousin was so fond of and threw them somewhere in the corner; probably with the shirt.

The shorter teen nearly jumped of the bed and choked him when he felt his cock surrounded by something warm and wet. All Kyo could hear were gasps coming from somewhere near the headboard. Everything else was dulled. Pale fingers scratched his scalp, it hurt but the ache between his legs was worse. Without removing his mouth from the treasure Yun-chan held he pulled his own pants down and freed his length.

He sighed causing his cousin to arch up again. _He's driving me crazy! That tongue, I guess all those smart-ass remarks made it strong- _"Uhhh…" The rat had to grip the sheets to maintain some sort of sanity as the feisty teen bit down slightly. His head was trashing from side to side and he thought for sure it would all end before Kyo even got to turn him over.

_Too much, too much._ Kyo was pumping himself hard before realizing he still wanted to take his cousin's virginity. He pulled back slowly making sure his teeth were firmly clamped down. The rat tried to raise himself with his cousin's mouth confirming the neko's suspicion that the calm, centered, gentlemanly 'Prince Yuki' craved rough sex.

With a 'pop' the cat released his cousin and nearly took him in his mouth again when he heard that whimper and saw that pouting lip. "Shhh, I have something better. Lotion?" Yuki pointed somewhere in the vicinity of his side table. Kyo dug through the drawer without leaving the space between those oh so strong thighs. He pulled out some lotion and fumbled with the cap.

_Damn it! Why does it have to be screwed on so tight? _The skilled hands of Prince Charming plucked the tube from tanned hands and unscrewed the cap. Not nearly as gracefully as he would usually would have but he did have a monster hard on between his legs accompanied by a rugged tomcat.

While pouring some vanilla scented lotion in his hand he allowed himself to be pulled down closer to his soon-to-be lover. He twitched slightly when he felt warm breath through his stretchy black shirt. _I never realized how much I love this shirt on him. Bet I'd like it better if it were on the floor._ He peeled the shirt off his cousin as much as he could. He brought a nipple to his mouth as Kyo finished coating himself.

Cool fingers searched for the entrance and found it quickly. He yelped himself along with Yuki. As soon as one finger slid into the entrance the rat bit down. _Loose? Akito must've-_ the rat thrust up onto that finger practically begging for another one. Akito had always dived right in, dry, unprepared and he never hi the prostate. (Poor Yuki)

Kyo let another finger slide in and nearly pulled them out when the nezumi moved to the other nipple. He didn't want to get out of this position but neither of them were tall enough to have sex this way. Kyo pulled away from Yun-chan's face bringing the rat with him. _He's gonna tear it off if he's not careful._ The neko gripped his cousin's head and pressed on his cheeks. The nezumi finally understood and released the nub.

The fall back down to the mattress seemed like an eternity, and an eternity was too long for the cat to wait. No sooner than when those silver locks hit the pillow Kyo shoved in. (Did that make sense?) "Ah!" Yuki took to gripping the sheets again because with each thrust from the boy above him he nearly got pushed back into the headboard.

"Sounds like Kyo's on top. What do you think Aya?" The more lively two of the mochabachi trio were still sipping tea in the dining room.

"Yes, that does sound like my little brother moaning." They laughed at their cousin's endeavors.

Tears were welling up in the corners of the rat's eyes but he didn't care. Kyo had just found it. He had just plunged right into Yuki's prostate. "More! More Ky-Kyo….please." The cat couldn't resist a plea like that so he snapped his hips forward a few times before pulling out nearly all the way.

The nezumi would have cried if he hadn't realized what his lover was up to. The neko grabbed firm hold of the needy cock in front of him before slamming back into his cousin. Yuki was now clawing into the tan back of his relative trying to stay conscious as Kyo mercilessly pumped him. He was pulling and squeezing so tight Yuki could have sworn it was going to fall off.

Kyo could feel the pressure in his abdomen. It was like all his stomach muscles were being ripped to shreds. Yuki could feel almost the same thing. The pain in his abdomen was dulled only by the pain searing in his ass.

Yuki came first and it gave Kyo exactly what he needed. His nails drew blood and he tossed his head back so hard he might have gotten a concussion. "Kyo!" The thick white liquid spurted up onto the cat's chest.

Kyo felt the muscles tighten even more around his cock and he released. All of it shot out onto his cousin's prostate causing even more withering and moaning out of the nezumi. Kyon came in a mass of screams as well.

Tohru sat up quickly in the bath. "Was that Yuki and Kyo? I hope they're not fighting again." She returned to her bath completely unaware of what the screams were really about.

"Wow Gure-san that Kyo must be a stallion." He laughed in a perverted way.

"Oh yes, but don't let Rin hear you say that. And it seems your brother is the perfect uke. Who would have though?"

Kyo collapsed onto his lover and allowed him to draw lazy designs on his back. The motions brought a noise out of Kyo that the rat never thought he'd hear. Purring, it was amazing. The way his chest vibrated against his own was the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt. Not only was Yuki holding someone after a session of mind-blowing sex but he was purring and completely content.

_Who would have thought Kyo would enjoy being petted?_ With that thought both of then drifted off into a very content and deserved sleep. The rat didn't even mind the cat still being in him. He decided he liked the feeling of being full. Kyo was filling his emptiness.

TBC 

Hope you enjoyed it so far. Yay lemon! More to come in the next chapter. R&R plz.


	5. It's a gohst Shigure

Chapter 5

Pairings: Kyo, Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba; if I did you would be all too familiar with yaoi lemons. Tear, such hot boys and I can't claim them.

Well hello everyone. That was some tame yaoi but my family keeps randomly coming by the computer so I had to go fast and I couldn't draw out the motions of true yaoi sex. Well enjoy the following chapter.

fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Yuki was always groggy in the morning and this morning was no exception. So when he felt a warm someone holding him rather tightly around the waste and something relatively large in his ass he panicked. Because his motions were sluggish and this person was behind him, closest to the wall he proceeded to fall in a rather undignified way to the floor.

At the sound of something thumping against the floor the neko jerked awake and much to his lovers distain began to laugh. Yuki had one leg still intertwined with his own, one leg bowed out partially under the bed, and his arms were thrown over his head, which was resting on top of a set of cargo jeans.

"Heh, I'm glad I woke up. If I didn't I doubt I would have caught you baring yourself to the world." The groggy teen blushed and tried to compose himself and hide his endowment. Before he could however Kyo lowered himself off the bed in between his cousins still spread legs. And as soon as the nezumi felt Kyo straddling him he became very much awake.

"K-Kyo what if Shigure or my brother walks in. They would find out." Yuki tried and failed to push the neko off of him. All he succeeded in doing was bring the teen flush against his body. Enjoying the unintentional gesture, Kyo wiggled to make himself more comfortable.

"As if they don't already know. With the way you were screaming last night the angels could have heard." The rat's mouth opened and closed several times. The look of utter embarrassment on his face was priceless. Not only did that blush scream 'I'm innocent, take me now' but his eyes were half closed in thought much like how they had been last night, sadly this was the clouded look of shame and embarrassment not pain and pleasure.

Kyo couldn't take it anymore. With one graceful motion (He is the cat, ne?) Kyo captured those petal like lips with his own. It was sweet but heated all the same. The smaller rat couldn't control himself once he felt those lips and that tongue He completely forgot about everyone downstairs and tried to free his wrists from Kyo's grasp so he could claw his scalp.

The neko allowed it and moaned into the rat's mouth as he felt a set of manicured nails massaging his head. That combined with lying on an equally naked person and the rolling motion their hips were making said kitty very hard. The nezumi only welcomed the feeling and added to the torture by moving his hips with a slight amount of pressure and a steady rhythm.

Kyo tore away from Yuki's mouth and pressed him to the floor. He needed more pressure and he needed it now. (Kyo is a tomcat right.) The nezumi was prepared to whine and beg until he felt the beginnings of a pressured arch of his lovers' back, which caused his hips to dig deeper into the rats. This caused a fluttering of Yuki's eyelids and a throaty yet feminine moan.

fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Tohru dropped the pot she'd been holding into the sink. Shigure looked around giggling. He knew exactly what that noise was and so did Aya; who was currently laughing uncontrollably into his hands. Tohru started flailing her arms around with a worried expression. "Ghost! It's a ghost Shii-san; it came from Yuki's room. Is the house haunted, do-do we need to wake Sohma-kun! And what about Kyo-kun-"

Shigure raised a hand to stop Tohru's babble. "Tohru the boys are quite capable of handling themselves. How about you, me, Aya go out for breakfast? Kyo-Kyo can cook for himself and Yuki." She hesitated but accepted. She was still confused but decided it was better not to know.

fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Kyo's hands were firmly planted on the floor on either side of his cousin's head. This allowed him to shit more oh his weight onto his hips and thus onto Yuki. The rat was clawing up his back again but he could barely feel it. _Damn that hurts. But how much did it hurt last night? I found out he'd been raped and I still took him. I didn't think. Does he even want this? Agh, I'm such a monster._

The nezumi whined causing Kyo to come out of his thoughts. "Y-Yuki, did Akito…did he…what we did last night you were loose and-" A single pale finger pressed against Kyo's lips stopping the words.

"I know what your thinking. Yeah he raped me. Usually it was just me giving him a blow job or vice versa but he has raped me a few times. It's okay though, don't think that way. I wanted you last night and I want you now." Just to seal his words and make them true and final Yuki stole a small chaste kiss from the teen above him. "Now start moving or we'll both go soft."

Kyo laughed at his lover's blunt speech and took comfort in his words. _He wants me. Even though I was horrible to him as a kid and tried to beat hi up over and over he trusts me to make him feel good._ The cat pressed his hips down again and reveled in the sight of Yuki's head rolling back and his eyes closing softly. "In me, please I can't wait." The cat nodded and lifted himself as much as he could on his weak legs.

"Wait Yuki." The rat was already on all fours, ass in the air.

"Yes koneko?"

_Koneko?_ "Can we try something else?" Yuki let his bottom come closer to the floor and nodded ever so slightly.

_What's he up too? What ever it is he'd better start fast. It hurts too much to wait any longer._ "What do you want to…ahhh…" Kyo was stroking his erection from behind as an apology for stopping earlier ministrations. Yuki could feel his cousins smile against his back. He wished he could have seen it. Not only was that smile beautiful but it might've given him a clue as to what exactly he wanted.

"I wanted," he clutched his lovers erection tightly, "to do," and strong thumb played with his slit, "this in front of," a second hand came up to rub around and just inside his entrance, "Shigure's mirrors." (For this fic Shigure has three full length, no trim, mirrors in his room. Why? You're perverted you figure it out.) Yuki was too lost in the feeling of his cousin's movements to disagree.

"Yes…" That was all Kyo needed. He yanked the nezumi to his feet and stopped at the door.

"I don't hear them, do you?" Yuki shook his head and looked outside. In the distance he could make out Shigure, Tohru, and Ayame walking towards the woods. Kyo noticed this too and grabbed Yuki by the wrist and all but dragged him to Shigure's room.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Well that's all for now. Will Aya and Shii-san slip and let Tohru know the boys dirty little secret? Will the boys get walked in on? And why exactly does Kyo want to do Yuki in front of a mirror? I don't know…or do I?

R&R please.


	6. Mirrors

Chapter 6

Pairings: Kyo Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket; if I did you'd know the true meaning of yaoi. :)

Well everyone this is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for all the great reviews and I'll keep this story going strong so you can read the lighter more detailed side of yaoi between enemies.

fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Kyo moved as quickly as he could towards Shigure's room. But between the hard on and a staggering Yun-chan he was a bit slow. But after what seemed like an ungodly amount of time the neko could grasp the doorknob. He didn't stop to open the door he just moved through in one swift motion and pulled Yuki down to the floor in front of him.

The rat tried half-heartedly to move the clothes out from under him. _Shigure needs to clean up more. I'm supposed to be a pack rat, not him._ Kyo didn't exactly want to do this on top of the inu's mess either so he tried to lull his lust over long enough to pull the yukata's away and throw them somewhere.

Yuki couldn't stand his cousin's lack of attention any more. "Kyo it hurts." The cat stopped moving items around when he heard the plea. Kyo moved between his cousin's thighs and watched him stroke himself. The nezumi's face was screwed up in concentration and his motions weren't enough to cause release just enough to relieve some pain.

Kyo let his hands join his cousin's and almost laughed at the shock. "Yuki look at the mirrors." Slowly, Yuki turned his head to the side and blushed a deep red when he saw what he looked like. He was sweaty, flushed, and between his and Kyo's fingers he could see a purple-red erection. He looked further and saw an equally dark erection jutting out of his cousin. "Like what you see?"

Kyon was happy to see the embarrassed nod. Yuki let his hands slip from his erection down to Kyo's. He tried to copy everything that was done to him. Once Kyo caught on he decided to use it to his advantage. One hand slid slowly to his entrance and played around the entrance. Yuki followed his cousin's motions, still watching everything in the mirror. It was amazing watching those tan fingers work him and another disappear inside of him.

He took notice of his own fingers working the cat above him. He was in a complete and total trance until he heard a sharp intake of breath. Without realizing it Yuki had just pushed a finger into Kyo. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Shhh, I like it." Just to prove his point he pushed himself down further on the finger. Yuki relaxed when he realized that it was okay. "Unnn, another finger. Please." The rat complied and noticed that Kyo was also lost in the mirrors. The neko watched his every movement in the mirror and it seemed like everything was more practiced.

The mirrors were letting them see each other's needs and wants more easily. "Yuki," the rat couldn't hear him he was too lost in his own lust to notice his lovers plea. "Yuki," he still didn't notice. He did however push another finger into his lover, which made three total. Kyo hissed in pain then grunted in pleasure as he got use to the feeling. "YUKI,"

"Huh?"

"I want you to do so-uhh-mething for me." Yuki was still working is fingers and accidentally scissored his fingers out too far and scratched his insides.

"What do you want koneko?"

"You inside me." Yuki was so shocked at his lover's proposal that he stopped moving his fingers. In response Kyo let his own short nails bite into the flesh of Yuki's erection slightly. "Please, I want you to take me." The nezumi pulled his fingers out and nodded. The rat shifted to the side and let Kyo take his place.

Like the rat Yuki was he edged in between his lovers thighs and with his nose he nuzzled the bobbing erection. (I had a pet mouse and he would rub his nose against my palm and chest if I gave him a treat or petted him for a long time.) Kyo looked to the mirrors and took notice of how innocent and naughty his cousin looked. His stormy gray hair was now sweaty and half covering his big purple eyes, his cheeks were stained pink and his button nose was collecting the precum off of Kyo. It was like he was two people at one. His body screamed innocence but his actions screamed experience.

Yuki let his nose leave the cats erection and let the precum smear onto the owner's stomach and around his belly button. _This playing around is driving me insane._ "Yu-Yuki please take me now. I need it."

"Patience little koneko, you wanted me on top." The nezumi straightened up and was about to enter him then he realized he couldn't. "Lotion…we didn't bring any." Kyo growled and tugged on the rat's arms.

"Scoot up here. Stay on your knees." Yuki edged himself forward until his erection was pressing against Kyo's chin. "Come on kuso nezumi, I can suck on ya if your back there." His lips formed a small 'oh' and he blushed deeply but moved closer nonetheless. Kyo licked at the head of the needy flesh before taking it into his mouth. The rat nearly toppled over when he felt teeth scraping his sensitive skin.

His eyelids started to droop and he put his hands on the floor to steady himself. "K-Kyo it feels so good." Sweat was dripping off of the rat's head down to Kyo's but the cat paid it no mind. When he felt his cousin's hips jerking forward on there own he pushed Yuki away from his mouth. "Oh, Kyo."

"I can't have you come in my mouth. I still want you to take me." Yuki nodded and put himself in between his cousin's legs. He wasn't exactly sure he could. All the times he'd been raped and during the previous night he had been uke. Kyo reached out and stroked Yuki's cheek gently. "Don't worry, you don't have to be perfect you just have to try." The nezumi nodded and pulled the cat's legs farther apart.

_I can do this. I've seen it and experienced it so it should be no problem._ Yuki got himself at the entrance and bit his lip. "Ready Kyo?"

"I've been ready 'Prince Yuki'."

_He called me by my nickname._ He pushed his tip at the entrance, not enough to enter just enough to cause pressure. He did that so his lover could change his mind. When Kyo didn't object he started pushing in slowly. _That feels so good. No wonder people prefer to be on top._

"Faster Yuki." The rat hastened to obey and slipped into his cousin as fast as he could. "Unnn." They were both panting; Kyo from being entered and Yuki from being clamped down on. It didn't take them long to set up a steady rhythm. Kyo would bring himself up as the rat brought himself down. Although the 'Prince' got off on rough sex he didn't. So it was a slow and soft pace. But that worked just fine for the self-doubting Yuki and the first time uke Kyo.

Kyo was gripping tightly into the rat's shoulders while eyeing the mirrors. He blushed as he saw how tightly his skin was stretched around his cousin's erection. He marveled in the sight of that cock disappearing into his body.

This time the sex lasted longer but both times were equally enjoyable. Yuki gripped Kyo's thighs tightly when he got close to climax and in those last moments he was much faster. The neko gritted through the pain of how sloppy his cousin was becoming only because he too was close.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Ayame, Shigure, and Tohru finally came home. They were only gone around 20 minutes but they had all eaten fast and the two males had forgotten exactly why they had left once they spotted Tohru bending down to retrieve a napkin. (Naughty Oji-Chan's) "Oh Shii-san I'm going to check on Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun." She ran up the stairs in such a hurry that the men didn't have time to give her an excuse not to. All they could do was follow.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Yuki threw his head back, screaming and Kyo clawed even deeper into his cousin's back while purring heavily. They both came at nearly the same time. Kyo first then with the pressure of the cat's muscles convulsing Yuki came as well.

That's what Tohru saw. She blushed a deep crimson and was too shocked to leave her spot. Shigure and Ayame stood behind her and watched in awe as Kyo spurted his seed onto Yuki's face and over his shoulder and how Yuki's nails dug firmly into the neko's thigh's nearly drawing blood as he was obviously coming.

The rat collapsed onto his lover too weak to even keep himself from landing on top of Kyo. Said cat was purring and drawing lazy patterns on Yuki's back as the shorter teen panted.

TBC 

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This story is fun to write and it is in no way over yet. I'll keep adding onto it as long as possible as long as I'm getting reviews.


	7. Shigure's penalty

Chapter 7

Pairings: Yuki Kyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Sighs if I did there would be oodles and oodles of yaoi.

Well everyone I'm suppose to be cleaning my room and babysitting but alas yaoi calls for me. I cannot resist that call. So to celebrate my laziness enjoy my latest chapter.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

"I'm…sorry…Ms. Honda. I didn't…mean…to scare…you." Even sweaty, panting, and embarrassed Prince Yuki was polite. He'd yet to move off Kyo's chest and the others had yet to move from the doorway. Tohru's face was so red it looked like she had spilt paint on herself. Shigure was pink in the face from laughing and Ayame surprisingly looked calm.

_My little brother do you know what you've just done. Standing up against Akito is the bravest thing you could've done. I'm so proud. Akito hasn't won yet._ "So little brother of mine, do you enjoy being on top?"

Despite himself he nodded against his cousin's slick chest. Kyo laughed half-heartedly and shifted himself so he could see the 'flower' of their home. "Tohru,"

"Y-yes Kyo-kun?"

"Me and Yuki are naked. Could you leave for a minute?" She nodded furiously and nearly fell flat on her face in an attempt to get to her room quickly. On shaky arms, the nezumi raised himself up to pull out of his koneko. This caused a small grunt to come from Yuki accompanied by a hiss from Kyo.

The rat moved to a position on his knees seated firmly on tan hips. He was slumped over slightly, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Kyo was in no way complaining about his cousin's lazy movements. He was enjoying the view too much. There above him was a sleepy, sweaty, flushed prince that had a face carved by angels. (That wasn't Kyo's actual thought. No italics, it was just a paragraph modifier.)

Out of nowhere Shigure floated over to (not actually floating just moving swiftly) the exhausted teens. "I hope you know what the penalty is for having sex in my bedroom is." Suddenly feeling much more energized, Yuki whipped his head to the side.

"Penalty?" Kyo also held fear in his eyes at Shigure's comment.

"Oh yes Shigure, the penalty." The younger cousin's exchanged worried glances.

"What penalty are you talking about you perverted dog?" Kyo wanted to knock Shigure's face into a wall just to wipe that look off his face. The inu put a finger to his chin and the hebi gave an I'm-know-it-all-doesn't-it-kill-you look.

"Well Kyo-Kyo there is a penalty for such naughty things going on in my house."

"Yes, yes and lets add onto it because poor innocent Tohru saw them mid-climax. Oh and Kyo," He was almost too afraid to answer.

"Yes?" Ayame put a finger in the air and drew a deep breath.

"Sex is a beautiful art that few have the true graces for. I being one of those people can pass judgment on others. Having this talent does not affect your performance but it does take a toll on the admiration. As I have had the ability and pleasure to experience Shii-san and Haa-san and some others that I don't want you to hear bout I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Good cuz I don't!"

"Oh yes, adolescence is a naïve state of mind. In that case I shall sum up my speech so your kawaii little ears can understand. You just as I myself, and most probably my darling little brother who looks so much like me, but I can't be for sure because I couldn't see his face, look absolutely adorable while you come."

Yuki nearly feel over from shock and Kyo growled angrily. He tried to pull himself out from under the nezumi but with no luck. "Wait, before you pumble my brother let's find out what exactly the 'penalty' is." Kyo gave a 'feh' and laid back down.

"The penalty Yun-chan is simple. You have to let me use your names in a novel. As an add on because you fractured some of our flowers' innocence is that I get to see the two of you in a dress of Aya's choice."

Yuki and Kyo were standing now, trying to be threatening, naked and all, without much luck. "Hell no! What makes you think we'd do that? Besides, Yuki looks more like a girl than I do."

"Yeah! Wait, Kyo you're suppose to be helping."

"Sorry, old habits ya know." Shigure cleared his throat.

"It's either that, or I show the videotape to Akito." The teens were confused.

_Videotape?_ Went through their minds.

"Yes, you see I leave a video camera on in my room so I can catch naughty boys sneaking naughty things away from me." To show he wasn't kidding the inu pulled a small video camera off the floor. It had been in front of the mirrors, covered in a yukata.

_Damn, if he'd just laid still on the clothes we woulda seen that._ Although the yukata had covered the top of the camera the lens had been unblocked. Ayame proved that when he rewound the tape and pushed play. It even had sound.

"My, my, Kyo can purr. Who knew?"

"What do we have to wear Nii-san?" Yuki slumped his shoulders in defeat. He did not want Akito to find out he had a lover. Kyo knew how scared his rat was of the head of family so he followed suit and asked what he was sentenced too.

It was Aya's time to shine. "I don't know yet. Maybe a more gothic look for Kyo. Oh and something lacy and innocent for my dear Yun-chan."

TBC

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Well that's it everyone. For now that is. What will the flamboyant hebi have his relatives wear? Find out in the next chapter of "All I'll Ever Be"…oh, such a cheesy moment. Gottta go, Dance, Dance is on FUSE.


	8. A Great Kiss

Chapter 8

Pairings: Yuki Kyo

Disclaimer: As I've said before I don't own the Furuba characters. I wish I did own those boys' though. They really are so sexy it's a shame they belong to only one person: the wonderful goddess (not Akito, though she is kinda cool) Natsuki Takaya.

Well everyone I went to school this morning and threw up so back to the computer I go. It makes me happy yet strangely nauseous. Laugh out loud.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Yuki and Kyo were facing certain death as they sat on the couch in Ayame's store. The hebi and Mine (Pronounced Min-a) had come out long enough to take measurements then disappeared into the backroom. "I can only imagine what he's going to make us wear. I hope he doesn't make me wear that dress he put on Ms. Honda." Kyo took his face out of his lap for the first time since sitting down.

"What dress?" Yuki just shook his head and tried to rid himself of the memory. (The dress is the one that sparked 'Yuki's Day of romance') They waited patiently for over an hour then they became restless. "Nii-san, are you done yet?" He heard only rustling of clothes in response. "Uhhh!" He buried his face in his hands.

A little while later Ayame and Mine came out what looked more like scraps of fabric than dresses. Ayame held a silky dark purple dress that was sew at the sides to have folds along the stomach. It was so short that if he bent over you could see everything and the sides rode up slightly higher that the middle. It had noodle straps and there were slips of fabric that could be used as arm covers. The tied at the elbow and fanned out at the hands letting people see only the tips of your three middle fingers. It came with black spaghetti strap pumps.

Mine held a silky dark brown kimono like dress with red Sakura petal designs. (I know Sakura petals are pink but for the sake of getting Kyo in a dress lets make them red.) It was short as well though not as short as the purple dress. It had loose sleeves that would hide his hands as well. They knew immediately whom each dress was for. Purple was obviously matched for Yuki and brown contrasted wonderfully with Kyo's hair and eyes.

"Well little brother and koneko-Chan, let's have you put these on." The teens groaned but took their clothes and headed for the backroom. "Ah, ah, ah." The hebi was wagging his finger and stepped in front of his family to block their path. "You have to change in separate rooms. These outfits are for you two to enjoy so I can have you watching each other while getting them on. That would spoil the fun." Yuki was steered into the backroom with Mine and Ayame took Kyo into the bathroom.

Yuki just had to slip his dress over his head and it was a snug fit around his belly. It showed off how much of a girlish slim figure he had. The dark purple material made his pale skin glow and it brought out the tint of his eyes and hair much more. Much to Yuki's displeasure he even had a slight curve of his hips and he looked like a girl without boobs. "I see you like my dress. Your stunned silence is very reassuring."

"Yeah, sure."

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Kyo was having serious trouble pulling his dress on. _Damn dress, why couldn't he have given me a regular kimono. At least it woulda hid my legs a little more. Damn Ayame. Damn Shigure. Damn Yuki for being so good in bed._ Mine giggled and scared a certain cat so much he thought he'd be on the ceiling if he still had claws. (Ya know how in the cartoons the cats get scared onto the ceiling and they're upside down breathing real heavy.)

"I'm just here to help." Kyo growled then allowed her to help him into the dress. It was a rape around with a sash belt that held it together. It was closed enough at the top so you couldn't see any of his chest and he did look a little like a girl. He just needed longer hair and less of a scowl. As if reading Kyo's expression Mine pulled out a bundle of orange hair extensions.

"Hell no." She laughed again and got a look much like Kagura's angry face. With that glowing eye look Kyon caved and allowed her to attach the extensions. Now his hair was just below his shoulders and the hairpieces had a slight wavy curl to them. _Damn, I don't look half bad._

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

It was time for them to see each other. Yuki was blushing like crazy, which added to his girlish features. Kyo was also blushing but with his tan skin it looked more like he was wearing a light makeup blush.

Ayame being the overly confident, hopeless romantic he was made sure that Kyo and Yuki stepped out at the same time. The hebi and his assistant had cameras ready. Video and digital. They wanted to preserve this moment forever, and have blackmail. "Now Otkotu-kun, you should kiss your boyfriend." (Otkotu is a Japanese term for little brother. Mine says it in the Japanese version of Fruits Basket the anime.)

"Wha? I d-don't think-mmph." His sentence was cute short by Kyo's lips, which were now firmly planted over his. Yuki blushed much deeper but responded to the kiss nonetheless. They forgot for a moment where they were and focused souly on their own lips, tongues, and the caverns of each other's mouths. The older of the four could just make out the slick tongues of the teens as they passed from one mouth to another, and they got it all on tape.

They parted for air because in their passion they hadn't thought about their noses. They stood holding each other, the rat's hands on strong shoulders and the cat's hands on a slim silky waste. It was a beautiful moment, Yuki's forehead was resting gently on his lover's cheek and he had his eyes closed happily. Kyo's eyes were closed as well and he was rubbing his thumbs slowly against his boyfriend's sides. (Awww, so cute. I wish that was in the anime.) "So beautiful boss."

"Yes Mine it is." Yuki smiled very sincerely and that was the first time Ayame had seen it. He was in awe of his little brother's beauty. Even though they looked almost the same their beauty was almost completely different.

"Kyo,"

"Hm?"

"That was a great kiss."

"I thought so too."

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Sorry for such a short chapter but I couldn't bring myself to ruin a good humor/fluff chapter with smut. I usually don't write both in the same chapter and now is no time to start. Anyways like I said before I threw up in 1st period and it was horrible. I was in the bathroom but I felt like crap.

Ever notice that teachers like to watch us squirm? I had to go to the bathroom real bad in advisement this morning and he was watching me shake and groan in my seat and after 15 minutes of watching me suffer he finally allowed me a bathroom pass. Then in 1st I threw up and drug my dad out of work so he could take me home.

Now I feel bad w/ quilt and nausea.

Please read and review. I'll write more later.


	9. The home is not always safe

Chapter 9

Pairings: Yuki Kyo

Disclaimer: Tear I sadly, do not own all those hot Furuba boys or any other characters in the Fruits Basket story. It makes me so sad to think about it. Tear

I use the terms porcelain skin and liquid diamonds a couple of times throughout the story. If you want to know where I get the reference it's in a poem called "Doll" that I wrote not to long ago. It's published on In the poem the theme centers on a woman but I had two males in mind when I thought of the idea. Each male was the doll in question not the pursuers. My screen name on is hatsuharuluvsyuki. If you can't find the story that way send me a request and your e-mail and I'll send you the poem. Category of the poem: Dark.

Hello once again. If you hadn't already noticed I really don't have much to write before the beginning of each chapter and it makes me wonder how others do it. So in closing enjoy my latest chapter of "All I'll Ever Be".

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

As part of their penalty they had to wear their new outfits home for Shigure and Tohru to see. I was a long and awkward walk home through back streets. They didn't want to risk taking main streets just in case someone they knew was out walking around. After what seemed like an eternity the boys saw the beginning of the woods that led to their house.

Yuki grasped the doorknob but hesitated to open it. "Maybe we could just walk by them on our way to our room and that'll count because technically they would see us."

"You know good and well that once Shigure sees us he's gonna stop us so he can laugh. And Tohru's probably gonna say 'Oh, how cute!' or something like that." Yuki knew his cousin was telling the truth so he sighed and took as long as he could manage turning the knob and opening the door. They didn't make it far unnoticed though because the horror of all horrors was in the main hall.

"Akito…" Yuki hurried to slip off his shoes and bow. Kyo grudgingly followed suit. They sat like in terror for a well drawn out 15 minutes before the rat felt a hand on his cheek.

"Stand up my precious Yuki. The monster can stay like that for a while longer." Kyo dared not respond to the god but sat as still as ever just behind a now straightened Yuki. "I'm so happy that you decided to dress that way for me. It is for me isn't it?" His voice was dripping with honey but as the last part of the sentence left his mouth his nails dug ever so lightly into the nezumi's skin.

"Y-yes Akito."

"What?" Yuki gulped then looked up from the straight into Akito's cold eyes.

"Yes this outfit is for you Akito-sama." The head of clan smiled wickedly and pulled his 'toy' into a false hug. His hugs never meant anything other than 'you belong to me and me alone.' _All I'll ever be, all I'll ever be, all I'll ever be is his toy. Why do I have to be so weak? Why can't I stand up to him? I hope Kyo isn't too angry with me for saying this dress wasn't for him._

Akito knew perfectly well that this little dress was for Kyo. He'd forced Shigure into showing him the tape. He was looking over the rat's shoulder at the neko who was stealing quick glances at his new lover. Being the sinister bastard Akito was he let his hands skirt down to Yuki's butt and reach under the thin fabric. There was a small gasp from the silver haired teen but no protest. _Nothing underneath. I've finally found a use for that idiotic hebi. He got my precious Yuki to wear a sluty dress with no underwear._ He left one hand under the hem of the dress and moved the other to the small of Yuki's back.

He pulled the now terrified rat closer to himself so he could feel his hard on. Yuki closed his eyes tight and tried not to cry. _I don't want to do that again. I belong to Kyo. He let me see how beautiful sex is. He lets me hold him after. I don't want to go back to Akito._ The head of clan was still stroking his toys ass and staring at the neko. He pulled away just in time to see a single tear roll down the side of porcelain skin.

He licked away the tear and continued his explorations under the rats dress. He found a flaccid penis and started to stroke it. "N-no…"

"No? Did you just say no to me?" Yuki nodded, a plan already in mind.

"Yes, I don't want to, not here anyways. Take me somewhere else." Akito knew the rat was planning something but he had a chance to sleep with his toy without it putting up much of a fight. (I know I typed it instead of him) Kyo was standing now.

"Akito," He was given a harsh look.

_How dare that freak have sex with my toy then speak up to me!_

"Akito, its cold out so, I know you get sick easily and Yuki too so…maybe instead of leaving you should stay …here." _Damn, that was stupid! But it was all I could think of. Damn Yuki! Damn Akito! Damn, damn, damn._ (Wow he says damn a lot doesn't he?)

"Yes…I suppose I will." He walked into the kitchen so Shigure could hear the 'wonderful' news. Yuki was shaking rather hard and Kyo had to resist with everything he had not to hug him. He settled by wiping away his tears quickly and, mouthing 'I love you'. The nezumi nodded and edged into the kitchen with his 'God'. Kyo couldn't be there. If he staid he'd do something that would reveal their relationship. (Kyo doesn't know Shii-san showed Akito the tape.) Instead he went to his room to change then to the roof to sulk.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

That's it for now. Read and review please.


	10. The Hands of Your Lover

Chapter 10

Pairings: Yuki Akito non-consensual

Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy this. There is rape in this chapter but it is essential for the story so try to put up with it. On w/ the fic:

fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Dinner wasn't eaten like normal tonight. Akito and Yuki were eating dinner in the rat's room, Kyo didn't eat but continued to sit on the roof, and that left Shigure and Tohru to eat alone together. (No this will not lead to a het. couple.) _Poor Yun-chan, he's stuck all alone with poor pathetic Akito._ Shigure sighed and continued to eat the meal Tohru had prepared for him.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Akito was stroking Yuki's face in mock love. "You've stopped visiting me. Is something wrong? Do you not enjoy my company?" Yuki knew good and well that there was no acceptable answer to this. He knew that if he told the truth he would be punished for not being grateful and if he lied he would be punished for lying.

"I enjoy your company Akito-sama. I've been busy with school and…" He let the sentence drop and hoped for the best.

"I see, you have been to busy with school to visit me. Well I'm here now. As I recall the last time you came to visit me we were interrupted and I was left with a very painful erection." Yuki did not like where this was heading. He could already see the beginnings of an arousal forming in his 'God's' pants.

Seeing as how the rat was still in the dress he began to panic. "W-what would you like me to do Akito-s-sama?" Akito moved their dishes to the floor and kissed his pet softly on the lips.

"You taste good for a rodent." Yuki squeaked in response and let his cousin continue with the kiss. The rat's body was betraying him. Yuki could feel his own erection forming through the dress. Much to his displeasure the silk of the dress he wore was coaxing it along much faster than denim would.

Akito worked his hands under the nezumi's dress and fondled the organ. He smirked into the kiss at the moan Yuki let out. "Touch me."

Yuki hesitated but when he saw a spark of anger he messaged the bulge in Akito's black pants. "Yes…harder." Again Yuki did as he was told but now he was in his old groove. He settled into his old routine of doing as he was told and only speaking when expected too. The 'God' removed his pants and threw Yuki down on the mattress. "Take my shirt off."

The shirt was removed and placed gently on the ground near the bed. The teen tried his hardest to ignore the precum that was soaking through the silk of his dress. It was only half Akito's. The grinding motion Aki (Akito has no short nickname so I made my own.) had set was pleasant and it made the nezumi question whether or not he was hated completely by his god.

Yuki barely registered that Akito was moving his hands up his thighs and moving up the dress. When their lengths finally came in contact they both gasped in pleasure. The head of clan brushed a rosy nipple against petal like lips. Yuki accepted it, licked, sucking, and nibbling on it. He knew what his god liked and he wasn't about to disappoint him.

"Mmmm, Yuki this is why I love playing with you." Said rat only bit harder in response. He felt his legs being spread farther apart and later bent. Akito pulled away his nipple and held Yuki to the mattress by his shoulders.

And without preparation or warning Akito forced himself in. Yuki screamed so loud Kyo fell off the roof, Tohru dropped the plates she'd been holding, and Shigure fell out of his chair. Sometime while Yuki was distracted with making the nipple hard Akito had dried his erection off so it would make penetration harder.

Tears leaked out of purple eyes as he felt something inside of himself tear.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Shigure told Tohru to call Hatori and nearly collided with a frantic Kyo on the way to Yuki's room. The door was locked but Kyo pulled out a pocketknife and jimmied the lock. (Let's just say he learned because mean little kids locked him out of the dojo when Kazuma wasn't looking.) They burst inside the nezumi's room to see that same teenager crying and Akito pounding into him, moaning.

Akito didn't stop, instead he let his nails dig deeper into Yuki's exposed shoulders. "Don't you dare stop me before I get off!" Shigure recoiled then stepped forward again, closely followed by Kyo.

"Get off of him, this is my house and you will do as I say." His voice was low and dripped with the same venom Akito usually possessed. This change in Shigure's demeanor caused Aki's thrusting to stop but Yuki's sobbing continued, he was still seethed.

"Do you dare talk back to you're god Gure-san?"

"Yes I do, remove yourself." He made no move to pull out of the rat. "Now! Damn it, Akito, head of clan or not you can be punished! Leave that boy alone or I will remove you myself." Akito glared at Shigure, a look that would make most people faint, then pulled out of Yuki, which yanked another gasp from the boy.

The rat curled himself into a ball, crying, and waited for Kyo to comfort him. It didn't take long for the neko to rush to his lover's side and Akito was swiftly sent to Shigure's room to sulk.

In a few short minutes Hatori would pull into the drive with his car and mend Yuki's body. His mind and spirit however were in the tanned hands of the rat's lover.

Well there you go guys. Yes I am feeling better and sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. I've been busy around the house babysitting and other family things, school too so I tried to hurry as much as I could. Thanks for all the reviews and please continue with the feedback, I enjoy getting it.

R&R


	11. Help Me Ha'ri?

Chapter 11

Pairings: Yuki Kyo

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

Well hi guys. I have another story out too. It's called "Nightmares" and it's a yaoi story as well. It is Haru and Yuki centric, lemons eventually. The first chapter has some grammar mistakes because I wrote it to amuse myself on an online journal but some people wanted me to post it here so I did.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Kyo held on tightly to his lover awaiting the arrival of the dragon. Yuki hadn't stopped crying and the neko wasn't about to make him stop. When finally, Hatori arrived at the house Shigure ushered him in and Tohru was told to stay downstairs. Akito was being strictly guarded by the dog and would not go unpunished.

Hatori understood why Kyo would be reluctant to leave Yuki's side so he didn't even ask that it happen. Instead he told Kyo to hold tightly on the nezumi's hand. His examination would be embarrassing and slightly painful but to avoid infection and/or prolonged discomfort this had to happen immediately.

His bloodstained thighs were exposed once the dress was removed and Ha'ri didn't have the heart to ask why exactly he had been wearing a dress. He did know of Yuki and Kyo's 'secret' relationship (Shigure couldn't resist calling.) so that spared Kyo the pain of pretending to yell at his lover.

He got a few stitches, a pain pill, an anxiety pill, and a strict 'no sex' treatment. Yuki was to lie in bed until some of the pain subsided on its own. Meaning if he couldn't stand without grimacing he was to sit again. He was aloud up to go to the bathroom and that's it. His food would be brought to him and school was out of the question.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Yuki had fallen asleep a short time after Hatori left. Kyo staid behind only until he realized Akito was going to be yelled at. He asked that Tohru staid with Yuki in case he woke up with nightmares or something of the like.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

"Akito, you raped a minor in his own home." Kyo stepped behind Shigure just in time to catch the beginning of Hatori's lecture.

"Heh, like I haven't done it before. You know I beat him so why get so bent out of shape that I rape him? Did you actually think he was willing?" Hatori looked aside. He knew that Yuki had been raped before and he knew all to well about the beatings.

(Flashback)

"Ha-Hatori…" A young dragon turned at the sound of Yuki's small voice. It was so frail, like the slightest wind could mull over the words.

"**Yes Yun-chan?" The small rodent teetered into the room and it was blatantly apparent that he was shaking; from fear Ha'ri was sure of it. A pair of very large, very distant eyes locked with Hatori's own cold eyes.**

"**Help…please?" Hatori instantly picked the small boy up and rushed him into his room. He was nearly out of high school but he was already the first choice doctor for a trauma patient.**

**He cupped Yuki's damp and pink sheets with his hands. "Can you show me?" Without hesitation the rat pulled his pants down and there were bruises across his legs. He had been beaten across the legs with something large, long, and weighted; probably the leg of a western style table or chair. Hatori expected that to be the extent of the damage, but he was wrong.  
**

**Yuki also ridded himself of his sweater shirt revealing a cut that looked infected. It was starting to turn purple around the edges. Another thing Ha'ri noticed was that he was a little malnourished.**

**Hatori instantly set to work cleaning up his cut then smearing a thick healing paste to his bruises. After Yuki was wrapped with bandages and medical ointment he led the rat to the kitchen.**

"**What would you like to eat Yuki?" This shocked the rat; Akito usually just gave him whatever he had left over and it usually didn't taste very good. "Its okay Yuki you can have whatever you want. I won't get mad a you for asking for something and I don't mind making it for you." The small nezumi looked to the floor in thought then back to his only friends face.**

"**Can I have some leeks, celery, and cheese?" Hatori smiled and nodded. _I should've known. He is the rat after all._ **

"**What would you like to drink?"**

"**May I have cranberry juice?" (Such a healthy boy he is. Actually I would take that as a snack.)**

"**Yes you may. I do believe I have all those things." Yuki followed closely to the dragon and tried to help him make the snack only to be told to sit and sip his juice. With the condition of his legs, it would be best to just sit down.**

**The rat was disappointed to part with his only friend but that disappointment dissipated quickly when he realized Ha'ri was going to join him in a snack.**

(End of flashback)

"I was too young to do anything than. Now I can and I intend to stop this." Akito 'hmphed' but didn't speak back. "Akito you will be punished this time. All the junshuni would agree with me."

"The cat wouldn't. I bet that freak is ready to thank me."

"Not by a long shot. I hate you and even if I want to beat him in a fight I'd never stoop so low as the rape or mind-fuck anyone." Shigure was surprised at how open Kyo was to speaking back to Akito, especially after seeing what he did; and having such a secret to hide it would've been best to fly under their 'God's' radar.

Akito raised an eyebrow in amusement before leaving with Hatori.

Once Akito left Kyo had no reason to be downstairs and returned to his love. Tohru left at the sight of him. She knew Kyo would want some alone time with Yuki. She thought their relationship was very cute.

The neko crawled into bed with his sleeping lover, looped an arm around him, and then by listening to his steady breathing, fell asleep. Before falling into a slumber however he idoly wondered what Hatori had been thinking about downstairs.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Well for now that's all I've got. I know it seems short but I did the best I could. I'm stressing over school. I know I'm gonna fail because I have to read Shakespeare Alive by the 20th of January and I don't have it. It's a special order book that takes a month or two to arrive. If I don't read it and take the test my teacher says my grade won't recover and I'll fail this nine weeks. sobs Oh whoa is me.

Until next time, R&R


	12. Death

Chapter 12

Pairings Yuki Kyo

Disclaimer: As I have said before…I do not own Fruits basket, therefore I own none of those hot guys. So sad…

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. The cord hooking my computer and phone together stopped working. On top of that I've been really sick. My whole house, except my dad, has been nauseous, dizzy, tired, and feverish. I'm going to have so much work to do when I go back to school…so depressing. I never got that book either, but what can you do?

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

(A few months after the 'incident')

It was just before graduation and Kyo had become increasingly clingy to 'his' nezumi. It was like every waking moment that wasn't absolutely needed for something else was spent with Yuki. He had taken to sleeping in the same bed at night, from the beginning, no more sneaking in. Kyo would often lay with the rat in the garden even if the smell of leeks were strong. It was worrying the rat to no end. He liked the attention but he was scared.

"Kyo, why do you spend so much time with me?" They were in the garden again, not harvesting, just sitting. Kyo sat up quickly and tugged on his lovers arm.

"Don't you like it?" Yuki nodded and let himself fall into his lovers lap.

"Of course I do. I love it but why does it seem like our time is ending. You're acting like you won't get to see me anymore." The neko rubbed his cousin's neck up to his ear.

"I won't." Yuki jerked out of his cousin's grasp and looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean you won't?" Kyo started to cry and hugged his lover tightly around the neck. Yuki didn't know how to react. It was usually him crying and needing comfort. "Kyo, answer me, please, I need to know." Kyo continued to cry but answered.

"Akito is locking me up. After graduation, in a cage, the only person I'll ever see after that night will be Akito. Unless he-" The neko didn't finish but Yuki was sure he knew the end of the sentence.

_The only way I'll get to keep him, the only way I'll be anything other than Akito's pet is for Akito to die._ The nezumi cried along with his lover and they were completely oblivious to the figure behind them.

Akito was appalled to see his 'precious' Yuki hugging and crying with the outcast. He decided instantly to put a stop to it. The head of clan gripped Yuki by the hair and yanked him to the ground behind him. "Stay!"

The nezumi was shaking and began crying harder. "How dare you touch him!" (Late reaction huh?) He grabbed Kyo's hair as well and drug him along to a small creek. All the while a terrified Yuki stumbled behind, whimpering.

When they got to the lake's edge Akito tied the cat up with some vines hanging around a tree. "Yuki, for letting that ugly freak defile you and then sympathizing with him you will have to be purified."

The trembling teen took a step backwards and stumbled slightly on a rock, causing him to fall on his butt with a 'thud'. "P-purify?" Aki took a threatening step forward, ignoring the struggling of the 'monster' behind them.

"Oh yes, purify. Have you ever heard the expression 'a drowned rat'? Yes, that does seem like a sufficient purification process." Yuki could only gasp as frail yet powerful hands grabbed his shirt and pushed his head into the cold water of the stream.

"Yuki! Yuki! Fight back…I can't get out Yuki…Yuki…don't die…I need you Yuki. Please, please Yuki fight back." With each word his voice became less and less forceful until he was just whispering to himself.

Yuki couldn't hear the cries his lover made and Akito was deliberately ignoring him. The rat almost gave up completely. All he could think of was how Kyo was going to be locked up. Then he remembered what he was so frequently told growing up.

(Flashback, located in book 10)

**In a pitch-dark room he would listen to pitch-dark words. A trembling Yuki was cowering from Akito in a corner.**

"**This world is a cruel dark place. Your whole life will be lived in that darkness. Hope, possibility…those concepts don't apply to you. Your fate is to stay on that pitch-dark road until you die. Don't get any ideas or think 'I will be saved someday'."**

(End of flashback)

Fueled by the hatred of that memory Yuki found the courage to fight back. He trashed in the water and somehow managed to get out of the water. Akito was only mildly surprised at this. "Well I think that qualifies as purification." He reached out to pet his 'beloved' and was smacked away. "Did you just reject me!"

Yuki stood slowly and cast his God a deathly stare. "You have no right to touch me." His voice was low and preditorial. "Keep your filthy hands off of me. Leave Kyo alone and Ms. Honda. Leave this house and if you come near me again-"

Akito, standing now, was amused. "You'll what? Hurt me?" Yuki took a step forward with his eyes downcast. (Like in the episode when he and Kyo went to save Tohru from her evil family, not her grandpa, he's so nice.)

"Yes." Akito withdrew slightly and took a step back. Bad move, he fell on a slippery rock and fell into the stream. He hit his head in the process knocking himself unconscious. Yuki wasn't fast enough to save him. Akito was swept away.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

A funeral on typically isn't a joyous occasion, but for the junnishi, it was a wonderful time. Even death has its perks.

Fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb-fb

Yuki and Kyo were in the garden, for the last time. It was a few weeks after graduation and Tohru had moved in with her best friends, in Tokyo near her grandfather. Shigure had Ayame move in and Mine took over the shop. He still ran it but she was the manager now. Hatori was still going strong with Mayu and the boys found themselves talking about their new lives.

Yuki and Kyo were moving into a dorm at their new college and it looked like a promising future. "All I'll ever be…"

"What are you talking about you kawaii nezumi." Some time during recent weeks it had switched from kuso to kawaii.

"I though that all I would ever be was Akito's pet." Kyo laughed and rested his head in his lovers lap allowing his hair to be petted.

"Not anymore, now all you'll ever be is mine."

"I think I can live with that." Yuki looked to the clear, bright sky and dreamt of what his future would be like without the bounds of his false god.

What a happy ending, ne? I liked it. If you want I could do a sequel, just let me know in your review. In the middle of typing this chapter I had to go to the hospital. I have the stomach flu and I have to get an inhaler. I also got a steroid shot for something.

Well R&R.

Later stories I guess.


End file.
